1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of driving an electrophoretic display device, an electrophoretic display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electrophoretic display devices are configured to include a plurality of first electrodes (pixel electrodes), a second electrode that faces the plurality of first electrodes, and electrophoretic elements pinched between the first electrodes and the second electrode. In order to display an image by using the electrophoretic display device, an image signal is temporarily stored in a memory circuit through a switching element. When an electric potential is applied to the first electrode by inputting the image signal stored in the memory circuit to the first electrode, an electric potential difference is generated between the first electrode and the second electrode to which a predetermined electric potential is applied. Accordingly, the electrophoretic elements are driven, whereby an image can be displayed.
As the memory circuit, an SRAM type that uses an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory), a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) type that uses a capacitor, or the like is used (for example, see JP-A-2003-84314).
In order to display an image in the electrophoretic display device, electrophoretic particles need to be moved to one electrode by applying a sufficient electric potential difference between the electrodes that pinch the electrophoretic elements. Accordingly, a power source voltage of 10 V or more is needed for the memory circuit. At this moment, when different colors are displayed in adjacent pixels, different electric potentials are input to the first electrodes (pixel electrodes) of the adjacent pixels.
Accordingly, in such a case, a large electric potential difference is generated between the first electrodes adjacent to each other. Therefore, there is a problem in that a leakage current may be generated between the first electrodes adjacent to each other through an adhesive agent that fixes the electrophoretic elements to the substrates. Although such a leakage current flowing near one pixel is small, a leakage current for the entire display unit of the electrophoretic display device is large. Therefore, there is a problem in that the power consumption of the electrophoretic display device increases.
In addition, the first electrode may cause a chemical reaction due to generation of the leakage current. Accordingly, there is a problem that the reliability of the electrophoretic display device may be degraded. Thus, the reliability may be improved by using a material, such as gold or platinum, which is chemically stable and resistant against corrosion, for the first electrode. However, in such a case, there is a problem in that the manufacturing cost thereof increases.
As means for solving such problems, an electrophoretic display device in which the electric potential of the pixel electrode can be controlled by using a switching circuit has been proposed (see JP-A-2008-268853). According to such an electrophoretic display device, the leakage can be suppressed, and whereby display can be controlled by using a control line.
However, in the above-described electrophoretic display device, writing of data into a pixel and supplying of the electric potential to a pixel electrode corresponding to the data may be performed at different times. Accordingly, there is a problem that sequential display cannot be performed.